1,001 Ways
by lunafan4ever
Summary: In which various HP pairings express their love for one another. The characters listed are those from the most recent installment, each pairing is stated in the chapter name. WARNING: Fluffieness may induce vomiting, rated for swearing in the ANs.
1. Chapter 1

1001 ways to say I love you

before you start reading there are two things you should know:

fuck this is not something I ever wanted to write ever. I don't believe in romance, but apparently the powers that be (who have possibly been influenced by waaaayyy too many tv sitcoms) have decided that writing (mostly) fluffy shit is about all I'm good for. That and not updating.

Also, yes there will (eventually) be 1,001, though maybe not in the way you would think.

Anyhow, here goes. This one is really innocent Lily/James fluff. Guest appearances from Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. Hoorah.

* * *

><p>It was a cold Saturday in February of 1978 and James Potter could not believe his luck. He had just spent the day in Hogsmede with Lily Evans, the girl who he'd been in love with since fourth year. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that it was hard to believe that Lily, the girl who had called him an arrogant toe rag more times than he could count, had actually consented to go on a date with him. But here he was, walking along the lane back to Hogwarts, listening as Lily chattered animatedly about charms.<p>

Sirius Black, James's best friend, sidled up behind them. "Ah Lily-flower, when will you admit that a subject like charms pales in comparison to transfiguration?"

James shot him a look, but Lily merely laughed. "Black, one day the novelty of washing clothes or cleaning or cooking will wear off, and you'll wish you knew which charm to use."

Sirius chuckled, flipping the hair out of his eyes. "It's a good thing I know someone like you who can teach me when the time comes," he said sweetly.

"Oh I don't know, I might enjoy watching you suffer." Lily said, but her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a yell that echoed down the road.

"Sirius!"

The trio turned to see two boys jogging towards them. One was rather short and plump, while the other was of average height with a slim build.

The shorter one, who had called out reached them first. "You're a great bloke, you know that? 'Oh I'll just wait outside the shop, you and Remus go in'."

"Aw, don't blame him, Pete," said the other boy, who had caught up. "Padfoot can't help it, he's as polite as his mother taught him to be."

"Very true, Moony my friend. You're lucky I left when I did, otherwise who knows how unbearable I'd have become?"

The taller boy, Moony, rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're certainly very lucky. Hello Lily, James. Have a good time?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Lily remarked, while James nodded enthusiastically.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Good for you, Lily-flower. Maybe ol' Prongs here isn't so bad after all?" he said, shooting his trademark grin. Then he leaned toward James and said, in a carrying whisper, "So, what love potion did you use on her again? It's remarkably effective-"

"Sirius!" Prongs exclaimed in a strangled voice, while Remus cuffed Sirius over the back of the head.

"Not funny Padfoot, not funny at all!" Prongs said vehemently, casting a worried look toward Lily, but she was watching the boys' antics with an amused expression.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Alright then, I think that's our cue. Padfoot, Wormtail, we really should be off."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We'll let these two lovebirds be," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well c'mon then. Lily, James."

"Moony," James nodded.

"See you," said Wormtail.

"Don't get her pregnant!" Sirius called as he took off down the road. Lily laughed as Remus and Peter chased after him.

"Sorry 'bout them. And don't take anything Sirius says seriously, he just likes a laugh, is all." James said. His face was slightly flushed from either embarrassment or the cold.

Lily leaned in and pecked James on the lips. "Calm down, alright? I knew Sirius was daft when I agreed to go out with you."

She saw that James still looked awkward. "You know, you lot are not nearly as bad as I thought."

James grinned again. "You know, that's exactly what I've been telling you."

Lily swatted him playfully, smiling and looking at him with her bright green eyes.

"I love you," James said suddenly.

Lily looked taken aback.

"Oh, um, I didn't mean – well yes, I did, but what I meant to say was – _oh hell, that was not supposed to happen_-"

"James, James! I, um, I think I love you too."

James's head shot up and he looked into Lily's eyes. "What?"

Lily looked at him. "I said I think I love you too."

"I know what you said," James said, stepping closer.

"Then why did you ask?" she whispered.

"Because I thought I was dreaming." James replied, before he bent his head and kissed her.

Lily smiled as they broke apart. "Wow. That was..."

"Yeah," James smirked. "So you only _think_ you love me?"

Lily took a step back, untangling herself from James's arms. "Well I – I mean it was sudden and-"

James laughed and kissed her again. "Relax Lils, I'll take what I can get. And it's more than I expected."

"Oh really?" Lily asked slyly.

"Well, you have hated me for years," he grinned. Lily couldn't help it, she grinned back.

"Will you walk the lady back to the castle?" she enquired.

James offered his arm. "If the lady will allow me the honour."

"Of course," said Lily, taking his arm and smiling.

James couldn't help it. He smiled back. "So, what was that you were saying about charms?"

* * *

><p>1001<br>- 2  
>999<p>

To quote 'The Sound of Music'  
>"Oh help."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well. I still can't believe I'm doing this, but i present to you ron/hermioingle... herman...hermano... oh just read the damn thing. That's what you're here for, right? Besides, it was write this or lurk around on the Glee Angst Meme over on livejournal for the next (insert quantity of time here).

Also I realize I forgot to add a disclaimer on the first chapter, so just in case anyone was confused I'll say that I'm not JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>The fireflies were emerging from the gardens surrounding the Burrow as the August sunset slowly faded into the all-encompassing darkness of night. The sounds of happy people; laughter and chatter; travelled to Ron as he crossed the yard towards a figure staring out over the garden wall.<p>

"Hey Hermione, d'you want a drink?" he indicated the glass of champagne in his hand.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Ron," she said. Ron handed her the drink, and she took a sip.

"So, the wedding went smoothly then," he said.

Hermione looked across the lawn towards the large canopy where party goers were still dancing and carrying on. "Yes, it did. I think your mum was worried, I think a part of her is still worried Death Eaters will come crashing in again."

Ron walked right up to the low garden wall, then turned around and surveyed his childhood home. "I think we're all still worried about that. It's been more than two years, and we still haven't stopped looking over our shoulders."

"Ron..."

"No, I mean, I'm not surprised. But nothing bad happened today," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "And now Harry is officially your brother-in-law."

Ron snorted. "Hermione, he's been my brother since we almost got eaten by that damn three-headed dog."

"You mean when the two of you were furious that Neville and I followed you to what was supposed to be a duel with Malfoy?"

"And you were furious because if we had been caught, you could have been expelled. Merlin, you were brilliant; how the hell did you spot that trap door anyway?"

"Honestly Ron, it wasn't that hard to spot, you only had to look!" Hermione said, and she shot him an exasperated look that was so familiar he had to repress a laugh.

"Really though, can you believe the luck we had in school? It's a miracle we lived through our first six years, let alone what happened in the year we took off."

Hermione made a noise of assent, but her gaze was drawn back to the canopy. "They really are happy, aren't they? Harry and Ginny?"

Ron stepped up beside her. "Yeah, they are."

Hermione smiled. "They deserve it," she said, tearing up slightly.

"Yeah they do," said Ron. He turned to face Hermione. "Look, Hermione, I need to tell you something."

She didn't turn, but kept her eyes fixed on the wedding reception. "Ron, can't it wait?"

"No Hermione, it can't wait," Ron reached out and grabbed her hand and she finally faced him. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I love you. I've loved you I don't even know how long, but I was an idiot and... anyway, what I meant to say is that I love you and you make me happier than I've ever been."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, but Ron hushed her.

"Please," he said, "Let me finish," she nodded her assent. "Hermione, I... I know we're not perfect, and we're never going to be. But I don't want perfect if I can spend the rest of my life with you." Ron reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. He opened the box, then bent down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence before Hermione lowered herself so that she was keeling in front of him. "Yes Ron, you idiot. I would love to marry you."

Ron couldn't help grinning as he slipped the ring out of the box and onto Hermione's hand. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand before capturing her mouth in a soft and tender kiss.

"I love you, Hermione," he murmured against her lips.

Hermione pulled back and caressed Ron's face between her hands. "I love you, Ron Weasley."

* * *

><p>999<br>- 2  
>997<p>

Well... this sucks.


End file.
